


angels don't have brown wings

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Drabble, M/M, Pete feels underappreciated, Wingfic, Wings, basically everyone just kind of gets wings, idek, its 10:30 pm I'm just getting started :), patrick says his are BROWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they wake up that morning, neither of them really seem surprised or at all affected by it. But then again, this is Fall Out Boy. They can probably name numerous weirder things that have happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angels don't have brown wings

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost all my sanity   
> Help
> 
> So have this wingfic thing because I love wings ok
> 
> And I feel like a cliche author but hey I really like comments because it makes me feel appreciated :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

When they wake up that morning, neither of them really seem surprised or at all affected by it. But then again, this is Fall Out Boy. They can probably name numerous weirder things that have happened to them. 

Pete yawns and wraps his arms loosely around Patrick's torso. "Morning."

"You're not even going to question...?" Patrick leaves it hanging. He doesn't have to finish the sentence. 

Pete laughs and grins. "You look like an angel."

Patrick rolls his eyes. "Angels don't generally have brown wings."

"They're _golden_." Pete corrects him, reaching out one hand to stroke them lightly. Patrick shivers a bit at the touch. 

"Angels don't generally have golden wings either." He says after a moment. 

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Pete rolls his eyes and sighs, continuing to run his hand along one of the wings. He grins cheekily. "Do _I_ look like an angel?"

"Angels definitely do not generally have black wings." Patrick points out. 

Pete huffs. "I can't believe you're classifying angels by wing color, Patrick. Rude."

"You aren't an angel." Patrick comments, amused by Pete's mock anger. 

"You can't prove that." Pete says. 

"Hm." Patrick shrugs and kisses him, and that ends the argument. 

Really, they should probably be more fazed by this than they are. 

~*~

Patrick is eating breakfast, still trying to get comfortable with his just-binded wings. That's what they have to do to hide them; it's not too bad once you get used to it. 

Pete runs into the room shirtless, shiny black wings bouncing as he runs, and Patrick gives him a questioning look. 

"Uh. I. See, last night." Pete begins, frowning. 

Patrick groans and shoves another spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth. "What did you do?"

"I think you mean _who_ did I do." Pete sighs. 

"Oh, I was wondering where Joe went." Patrick comments casually, swallowing some more cereal. It isn't like Pete sleeping with people, including guys, including guys in the band, is new. Far from it, in fact. 

"Yeah, but. He's got." Pete phrases his words eloquently.

Patrick raises an eyebrow. "Oh, does he? Interesting."

Pete sits down next to Patrick. "They're brown. Like, really, actually brown. Yours are golden, don't even lie to me."

"Hm." Is all Patrick says, and he shoves yet another spoonful of now-soggy cereal into his mouth. "Well. You might want to bind yours sometime before Andy wakes up, anyway."

"Huh." Pete replies, getting up to do just that. "Huh, I think I'll wake Joe up now."

"Good luck with that." Patrick calls as Pete leaves the room. 

He turns back to his almost-empty cereal bowl and sighs. He gives it a week until Andy wakes up with wings, too. 

~*~

Actually, it took three weeks. 

Pete doesn't even tell him this time; it's common knowledge that Andy always wakes up first.

So when Andy strolls into the room with beige and white speckled wings, all Patrick says is, "Morning."

Andy makes a noise of acknowledgement and finds a carton of almond milk in the back of the fridge. 

Pete stumbles in five minutes later, eyes wide, and when he realizes he doesn't need to say anything, he sighs. "I swear this has never happened to me before."

"Hm." Patrick says. 

"I mean, I've slept with tons of people. Hell, I've slept with probably all of you guys before." Pete continues. Patrick doesn't correct him to say that Joe is still asleep and therefore isn't part of 'all of you guys'.

"No one cares, Pete." Andy says, sighing. His wings really suit him, Patrick thinks. 

"Oh, okay." Pete nods. 

Patrick decides he might as well un-bind his wings at this point, so he does. There's not anyone around to see them who doesn't have their own wings anymore, so it doesn't matter. 

"Whoa, they're _golden_." Andy mutters, actually sounding amazed. 

"I told you!" Pete grins. "Brown? Seriously?"

"Gold is a shade of brown." Patrick rolls his shoulders, letting his wings naturally spread out. 

"He's not wrong." Andy shrugs. 

"Hey, why didn't anyone wake me up?" Joe has appeared behind Pete, grinning at everyone else. He nods at Andy. "Welcome to the club, man."

Andy just nods back. 

"And no one seems to find this the slightest bit weird." Pete rolls his eyes. "I guess I'm just magical, then."

"Hm." Andy looks deep in thought. "Interesting."

"Aren't we all magical?" Patrick asks. 

"We could be superheroes!" Joe says, grinning excitedly. 

Patrick laughs and rolls his eyes. "Or we could just be a bunch of guys with wings."

"Hm. Now, that's just boring." Joe rolls his eyes. 

"You can thank me for this." Pete reminds them. 

"What wingspan would be required to carry a person in flight?" Andy asks. 

Patrick's eyes widen. "Wait. Oh, we might be able to fly!"

"See? Superheroes." Joe declares. 

"No one is thanking me." Pete mutters. 

Patrick just grins and rolls his eyes, winking at no one in particular.

~*~

So, yeah. Weirder things have probably happened to them. And that's probably why this doesn't really faze them. When you're in a band, you can only expect the weirdest things. 

And, just by the way?

They actually have Patrick to thank.


End file.
